


To bear a Fae...(Kenex)

by Nonnie21588



Category: Kenex, Kenzi/Vex - Fandom, Lost Girl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 16:50:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonnie21588/pseuds/Nonnie21588
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the intro to my first fanfic since around 2008. It is a Kenex fic and would love to have someones opinion on it. There are hardly any Kenzi and Vex stories out there (how can there be so little?? these two are PERF together!) so I am running off small ideas that popped into my head after I read all the others I found. I am not entirely sure where I am going just yet with the story but any reviews and ideas will help :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	To bear a Fae...(Kenex)

Kenzi paced the floor of the clubhouse bathroom, trying not to panic. Muttering to herself, she kept glancing over at the little stick setting on the counter. The timer was set for only three minutes but so far it felt more like 30. Tired of pacing, she climbed into the empty tub and began reading the labels on the shampoo and conditioner bottles. “This timer is taking freaking forever.” She placed the bottles back where she found them and stood up to stretch a little. “If I am…what do I tell him? How do I tell him?...” Kenzi stopped babbling when the timer on her phone started to beat. Taking a deep breath and shutting her alarm off, she stepped out of the tub and walked over to the counter. She looked at the package to see what signs meant what and then picked up the stick. Two pink lines stared at her, burning their own image into the core of her memory. “Shit balls” she said to herself, “Looks like I’m not having whiskey for a long time…” Right about that time, she heard a soft knock on the door and an all too familiar voice say, “You alright in there, love?” Kenzi smiled at the sound of his voice and thought back over the past year and what had happened- Hale became Ash for a little while, Evony was no longer the Morrigan, Kenzi became fae, Bo and Dyson got engaged and now she was carrying Vex’s offspring. Her mind wandered back to the days before she became fae……

* 1 year prior*

 

Everyone was asleep when Kenzi made her way out of bed. They had just had a party after the Morrigan's defeat and now she was regretting challenging Dyson to tequila shots. Sure, she out drank him but man did it make her head pound when she stood up the next morning. Kenzi made her way to the bathroom and brushed her teeth. When she found her way back to her bed, she noticed it wasn't empty. Her eyes widened when she spotted a wisp of black hair on the pillow. "oh crap" she whispered to herself, "did I sleep with Vex last night? Wait, when did he even get back?" Smacking herself in the head kenzi said, "Why am I talking to myself? Get it together Kenz." Kenzi closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths. She crept over to her bed and peeked under the blankets at him. He looked so peaceful when he slept, she thought. 'Why the hell did i just think that?' she thought to herself. She then noticed he had on only a pair of silky boxers that were not hiding his mesmer-junk very well. Thinking of her own attire, she looked down and noticed she was wearing only a long t shirt and nothing else. Quickly but quietly, she put on a pair of silk underwear.

As if he felt he was being watched, Vex rolled over and slowly opened his eyes to look at the perplexed looking Kenzi. Sleepily he said, "Morning Love, you sleep well?" He stretched out in the bed and motioned for Kenzi to join him. Kenzi was reluctant until he said, "Oh come on, i wont bite....unless you ask." He gave her that cheeky grin as she climbed into the bed. She covered herself up with the blanket and asked, "Soooo....what the hell happened last night?" Vex sat up and looked at her, "You don't remember? Well after you drank the wolf into his own little stooper, we all decided to come back here and play Robot Hookers. You, drunk as hell, still kicked my ass. Bo took Dyson to bed after that." Kenzi remembered a little bit of playing the video game with Vex but not too much. "Okay, that doesn't explain how we ended up here, in hardly any clothes." Vex smirked, "I am getting there, dove." He grabbed his phone and showed Kenzi photos of the two of them drunk and drawing on Dyson's face with marker. "Oh goddess" Said Kenzi with a laugh. "Yeah, it was funny but wait until he wakes up and sees it." He said putting his phone away. "Anyway, i spilled liquor on my clothes and you drug me into your room to get it cleaned up. I think you forgot I was here at some point because you started getting undressed until you turned around and noticed me looking. You didn't seem to mind though because you walked over and kissed me." Kenzi blushed a little, "I'm sorry, i get tyra banks crazy when i get plastered." Kenzi looked down then had a thought, "Did I kiss you of my own will or did you make me do it?" He laughed, "Don't apologize, i liked it. And no I didn't use my powers on you...Are you sure you don't remember anything?"  
Kenzi tried piecing together what she could, "I remember...kissing you..." she blushed again, "and i remember you kissed me back." Vex smiled, "I did, can I do it again" When Kenzi smiled at him, he leaned over and kissed her, gently at first then deepening the kiss when Kenzi did not protest. Kenzi turned her body toward him, cupping his face with her hand. He broke the kiss, smiling as he tucked hair behind her ear, "Before you ask, no we did not have sex. I didn't want you giving yourself to me when you were drunk." Kenzi's heart skipped a beat, who knew this Dark Fae could have that kind of respect for her, a lowly human? "My body feels like I had a night of passion though, explain that." She said with a smirk. With barely a move, Vex had Kenzi on her back on the pillows, one hand on the small of her back and the other on her inner thigh, "I never said nothing happened, just not sex." He gave her neck soft kisses while he ran his hand lightly up and down her thigh. Kenzi moaned softly as he worked his way down, smothering her with kisses. He stopped on her navel, lightly running his tongue on her stomach, causing her to quiver. "Now do you remember what happened?" he said as he kissed his way back up to her lips. Kenzi smiled, "I remember the kisses but im sure more will return when this hangover is gone. Now lets get dressed and get food." Vex reluctantly let her get out of bed. He stood and put on some pants, trying to hide the "situation" he was dealing with. Grumbling to himself, he finally finished dressing and headed to the kitchen. As he sat down watching Kenzi prepare food, a loud growl followed by an irritated, "VEX! KENZI!" came from the bathroom. Trying not to laugh, Kenzi looked at Vex and said, "I guess D-man is awake."

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Let me know what you guys think please! I will add more tomorrow, I promise!!
> 
> 1/16/14: Ok, i added some more stuff and edited a few things. Please feel free to give me reviews and maybe some ideas? lol thank you guys!!


End file.
